fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Mare's Birthday
Sighing in sadness because his own father, Jack Silver, was not always around to spend time with him, Ben just left the house carrying a book with him to read. And Spike and Plato followed him out towards the woods as Ben kept walking. "It's not fair, guys. I know that Dad's rather busy at times, both at his day job and as a pirate, but it's still my birthday. I can only be sixteen once in my whole lifetime. All I want is to spend some father-son time with him. I just hope that Aunt Luna will come." Ben said as the trio finally made it to a big tree with lots of shade in it. "Ben, it's not easy what your Dad does, being a pirate and all. And it's this job that keeps you and your mom fed, even though it doesn't make you two any closer towards each other." Spike said, trying to console his friend. "Yeah, Spike's right, Benny…but at least people like what your Dad does. He takes from the corrupt and gives to the poor, like a sort of Robin Hood like character. And at least…when he comes back home, he does get to keep some of the booty that he's acquired. What I wouldn't give for wealth like that." Plato said with a greedy look in his eye before a bird bumped into him, causing the Phoenix to look annoyed. "Hey, you threw off my groove!" Plato said as he crossed his wings together in annoyance. "Plato!" Ben said. "Well, it's true. That bird did throw off my groove, man." Plato said. Then Ben picked up the bird and said. "Don't worry, little guy. Plato's just a big bad birdie with an attitude problem because he doesn't like anyone throwing off his groove." "Hey, I heard that!" Plato said in annoyance. "Go on, little guy. Fly home." Ben said as the bird smiled and flew off home. "Oh, you're no fun anymore, Benny boy." Plato said, disappointed that Ben didn't do anything nasty to the bird. "What's the harm in letting that bird go, Plato? Your groove is not the most important thing in the world, you know." Spike said, not too happy with Plato's bratty behavior. "Well, to moi…my groove is the most important thing in the world, other than the moolah that Ben's dad brings back, Spike. And you all know how I get when someone or something throws it off--." Plato said before Ben shushed him. "Listen. Do you hear that?" Ben asked as he listened in, hearing someone singing. Spike listened in, and so did Plato. "Hey, doesn't that sound just like someone we know?" Plato asked, recognizing the voice. "It's Aunt Luna. She's coming for my party." Ben said in excitement. "We'd better surprise her." Plato and Spike grinned at the idea and began to follow Ben along the grassy areas of Canterlot Heights. A figure was seen riding a horse drawn wagon. Though the figure could not be seen yet, in the back of the wagon were numerous fireworks, one of them being in the shape of a Dragon. The figure was feminine and she was singing a traveling song. Figure:' The road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began Now far ahead the road has gone And I must follow if I can' Then Ben, Plato and Spike stopped at a hill when they saw the rider and wagon passing by as Ben crossed his arms and said. "You're late, you know." Then the wagon stopped as the figure turned her head to Ben and spoke in a stern voice. She was a light blue skinned woman with dark green cat like eyes, long flowing hair with two shades of blue, one dark and one light, and she was wearing a light indigo shirt, long violet jeans, petite black shoes and a white collar that had a black crescent moon on one side. "An aunt is never late for a special occasion, Benjamin Maregillian. Nor is she early, she arrives precisely when she means to." The figure said to the boy with a hidden smirk on her face, though Ben also smirked. Then the woman smiled and laughed along with the boy and his friends as Ben jumped into the wagon and hugged her. "It's wonderful to see you, Aunt Luna!" Ben said in excitement that his aunt had come for his birthday. "How's it going, Luna?" Plato asked. "How's life treating you, Miss Luna?" Spike asked. "Very well, Master Plato and Master Spike." Then she turned to Ben and said. "You didn't really think that I would miss your sixteenth birthday, did you, Ben? I would never have missed it for the world." Ben smiled at his aunt's words, at least Luna wanted to spend time with him on his birthday. His day just got better because of it, and this day would be his best birthday yet